leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aatrox/@comment-36002403-20180914083637/@comment-28642928-20180922143131
@ Double Slap What you are doing is what I would consider the reason why so many people get stuck on low elo, you are giving an advise to someone based on what you consider good on him and also based on your playstyle.... You can play a champion the way you like, however someways to play a champion are usually more effective than other ways. It sounds to me like you are in low elo, and when a teamfight starts you just dive into the front line and if there is no teamfight you will find a way to start one by trying to create an opportunity by diving into the enemy or trying to force an engage, which is the reason why I get to see on normal games so many teams with a superior team comp and also with an advantage losing. And yes you can jump into 5 enemy champions but then the fact that you will not die is useless if they just instalock you and force you to pop up your ulti without doing any damage(Yes I have been there) If you have a wombo combo team comp, lets says, Malphite and Orianna and if one of them manages to get a good ulti then yeah, you can dive and fully commit if your team can do a decent follow up, if you die is fine if you actually managed to do a good amount of damage but you are not tank,you have no natural resistances and yes your ulti is like a guardian angel but there are so many champions out there that can do the job of diving into the enemy teamcomp whithout getting popped instanly while doing a decent amount of damage, champions also that can find good opportunities to engage or disengage(such as Orn) that can do that job better than others, front liners that can do decent damage whitout dying instanly(Gnar,Kled) you just don't play Aatrox like you play those champions or a frontline tank that actually dives and plays aggresive and if you do you are doing it wrong. About AfterShock I think is bad, here is why, there are a lot of times on which I stun a champion with my W or Q but the enemy just falls back and my team does the same cause lets say that it landed on their frontline tank and then I have to wait for cooldows, again and is fine, I did a bit of damage and that was the end of the story, times when we engage but I don't get focused right away after landing a stun(No I don't dive into 5 people just cause I'm Aatrox....). I dont think Aftershock is good on him, you want damage and tools to do damage and Aftershock is unreliable unless you actually have to dive in every time you land a stun and on some cases you are gonna land that stun without been really close to other enemies since his Q has a good range... you are not an Alistar or a Leona or any of those tanks that land a stun and usually have to commit or they are gonna be in range of several enemies. And Jaurims fist still the same opinion, is just 100 more hp than phage once that you get all the stacks, delays your cleaver and you are really going to want that cleaver asap if you are losing the lane because you are usually forced to farm with your Q and even if you are under your turret a lower CD on your abilities will help you to clear waves faster. If you check this https://www.probuilds.net/champions/details/Aatrox, you are going to see that NOBODY uses Aftershock, and on streams 99% of this guys rush cleaver. If it works for you cause you play Aatrox as a frontline tank while diving into 5 people I would see a reason to use it,same with that Fist or Steraks or any other tanky items.. hell why would you want CDR if you just die right away before using your Q again anyways..., but once again you are playing Aatrox in a way that I consider is way less effective than others, at least on high elo, and all of the information that we see in high elo backs me up. But hell man last time I played a normal game a Silver Yi god fed early game and went AP/AD hybrid and carried the game cause my gf and one of my best friends decided to play nami/jace bot lane and fed him hard early, so if it works for you in low Elo good luck buddy, I guess that to each its own.